


Breathe With Me

by whoknows



Series: breathplay [2]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Glam Rock RPF
Genre: Breathplay, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 15:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1693856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoknows/pseuds/whoknows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1693805">Breathe Easy</a></p>
<p>It doesn’t feel real until they step off the elevator in the hotel. Adam’s hand is a hot, heavy weight on his lower back, guiding him forward.</p>
<p>He starts having second thoughts while Adam’s swiping the keycard. It’s just – it’s scary, alright? It’s one thing to have an abstract idea that sexuality is fluid, but it’s another to actually get another guy’s dick shoved into you when you’ve been mostly straight your entire life.</p>
<p>“Tommy,” Adam says, gesturing at him from the open doorway. Tommy blinks and takes a few steps into the room, slow and shuffling.</p>
<p>“I can’t,” he says as the door swings shut behind him. The words feel thick on his tongue, almost foreign.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe With Me

**Author's Note:**

> So way back in 2010 and possibly 2011 I filled some Adam/Tommy prompts anonymously for various kinkmemes. Now that I have AO3 I decided that I may as well put them all in the same place so I will be uploading them all to this username.
> 
> This work was originally posted [here](http://aianonlovefest.livejournal.com/6425.html?thread=6824473#t6824473)

It doesn’t feel real until they step off the elevator in the hotel. Adam’s hand is a hot, heavy weight on his lower back, guiding him forward.

He starts having second thoughts while Adam’s swiping the keycard. It’s just – it’s scary, alright? It’s one thing to have an abstract idea that sexuality is fluid, but it’s another to actually get another guy’s dick shoved into you when you’ve been mostly straight your entire life.

“Tommy,” Adam says, gesturing at him from the open doorway. Tommy blinks and takes a few steps into the room, slow and shuffling.

“I can’t,” he says as the door swings shut behind him. The words feel thick on his tongue, almost foreign.

Adam raises an eyebrow at him. “You can’t what?” he asks. “If you’re going to finish that sentence with ‘do this,’ I think that you’ve already proved that you can.”

Tommy rubs his hands over his face. He doesn’t know what to say to make Adam understand what a bad idea this is. “Okay, I get that this is easy for you, man. But I’m not you, and this is seriously going to fuck with my career.”

Adam laughs. “Seriously? That’s your argument? That this is going to screw with your career?” Tommy looks up at him, glaring. It’s a perfectly reasonable argument. “Baby, you couldn’t be more mine if you tried. If that was going to screw with your career, the damage has already been done.”

“I don’t belong to you,” Tommy says sharply. Fuck, he should’ve known that this conversation would go like this. Adam’s proprietary on the best of days, and it’s not like there’s anyone else who’s going to challenge his claim.

“No,” Adam agrees, but it sounds placating, like he disagrees but doesn’t want to say that to Tommy’s face. “But you are mine, and you’re mine regardless of whether we do this or not.”

“This is so fucked up,” Tommy mutters. He doesn’t bother arguing – it would just be fucking pointless and make his head hurt.

Adam takes a couple of steps towards him, and despite his better judgment, Tommy doesn’t back away. “You’re not actually saying you don’t want it,” Adam points out. 

“I don’t want it,” Tommy says immediately, but he’s a terrible liar and they both know it. Adam’s laughing at him again, the fucker, and he grabs Tommy and pulls him into his body.

“You liked it,” he crows, squeezing Tommy around the chest. The stupid part of him wants to just hang here and let Adam do what he wants with him, but the logical part, the part that says this is a bad idea, overrides it. 

Tommy grunts. “I didn’t,” he denies, toes just barely scraping the ground. Adam drags him across the room and shoves him down onto the bed. Tommy bounces a little.

“You did,” Adam says, pinning him down with one hand on his chest. Tommy rolls his eyes and opens his mouth to answer just as Adam moves his hand up to Tommy’s throat.

Tommy blinks, slow and heavy. Adam climbs up onto the bed with him and settles his knees outside of Tommy’s hips.

“You want it,” Adam insists. Tommy swallows, throat flexing against Adam’s hands. He doesn’t answer.

Adam leans down and kisses him. Tommy opens for it immediately, strangely grateful for the way that Adam keeps pushing like he knows what Tommy needs.

The kiss is soft, totally at odds with Adam’s hands tight against his neck. It’s almost like Adam’s trying to sway him.

Adam’s totally trying to sway him, Tommy realizes as Adam leans back and tugs Tommy up.

“I’ll make this easy for you,” Adam murmurs, breath hot against the corner of Tommy’s mouth. “I’ll do all the work. You just take it real pretty for me and avoid punching me in the face, alright?”

Tommy makes a noise that’s Adam must take as a yes, because he’s taking his hands off of Tommy’s throat and rearranging them so that Tommy’s mostly on his lap. 

Adam puts a hand back on Tommy’s throat. “Yeah, you can be good,” he says, drawing Tommy back in to kiss him again. His tongue maps the inside of Tommy’s mouth, so thoroughly that Tommy thinks vaguely that he must taste like Adam now.  
Time floats by with Adam’s tongue in his mouth and his hand on his throat, just holding on while he explores Tommy’s mouth. He’s hard inside his jeans, and he can feel Adam’s dick pressed up against his ass, ready to go.

And then Adam’s hand leaves Tommy’s throat. Tommy opens his eyes, lids heavy. He wants to ask Adam what he’s doing, but the words won’t come out. He swallows once, twice, and tries again.

“What’re you doing?” he manages. Adam smiles at him, sliding his hands underneath Tommy’s shirt.

“Makes it a whole lot easier to fuck you if you’re not wearing any clothes,” Adam says. Tommy lifts his arms, letting Adam tug the shirt off of him.

“Yeah,” Tommy agrees. Without Adam’s hands on his throat, he can actually think clearly. Adam curves a hand around Tommy’s side and pops the button on his jeans with the other.

Tommy swallows again. This is such a bad idea.

He still lets Adam drag the zipper down. Tommy tries to get his breathing under control while Adam strips his jeans and boxers down, but it’s a losing battle.

And then he’s sitting naked on Adam’s lap while Adam’s still fully clothed, and his heart beats faster and faster.

He’s not sure how he feels about this – his stupid dick is confusing his stupid head, making it hard to think. 

His stupid dick thinks that sitting on Adam’s lap naked while Adam’s still fully clothed is one of the hottest things to ever happen to him. 

Adam smoothes his hands down Tommy’s back, lingering just above his ass. “So pretty,” he murmurs into Tommy’s ear. Tommy shivers underneath his hands and thinks about moving because his stupid dick thinks that this is a great idea, but the rest of him isn’t so sure.

“Hey, what’s the matter?” Adam asks, taking one of his hands off of Tommy’s back and using it to tip his head up. Tommy clears his throat, shrugging.

“I just – ” he says. Adam looks at him for a long minute, scrutinizing.

“Yeah, I get it,” he says. Tommy sags, and if he’s not one hundred percent sure that it’s in relief, well, that’s his problem.

But when Tommy moves to scramble up, one hand on the bed and the other on Adam’s bicep, Adam puts a hand back on Tommy’s throat and squeezes.

All of the noise in Tommy’s head goes quiet. 

Adam’s hand isn’t tight, not yet. “I wish you would just let me take care of you,” he murmurs, slipping his free hand down between Tommy’s ass cheeks. Tommy jerks helplessly, making Adam’s hand tighten before either of them is ready for it.

“Fuck, would you stay still?” Adam grouses, tightening his grip deliberately. Tommy sucks in a ragged breath and clings onto Adam’s arms, eyes wide. “I need you to be still and quiet, alright?”

He lets go of Tommy’s throat and shoves him backwards. Tommy flails as he falls, trying to grab onto something to keep his balance. He hits the mattress despite his best efforts and spends a minute fighting with the sheets that have somehow become tangled around his feet.

By the time he looks up, Adam’s stripped off his own shirt and he’s working on his pants.

“Adam,” Tommy says, and his voice sounds shot even to his own ears. Adam doesn’t look over at him, still working on getting his pants off.

“Quiet,” he says.

Tommy licks his lips and tries again. “Adam, we shouldn’t do this.” 

Adam finally looks at him, pants on the floor. Tommy’s gaze drifts down – and yeah, okay, he should’ve realized Adam would have a big cock. “That’s still not really a no,” Adam says, “and I thought I told you to be quiet.”

There’s an edge of frustration in his voice that makes Tommy shut his mouth fast. Some deep part of him wants to please Adam, and the logical way to go about doing that seems to be by following his orders.

“That’s better,” Adam says after a few seconds of silence. He gets back onto the bed and pushes Tommy up until his head’s resting on the pillow, lying mostly beside him.

He puts his hand back on Tommy’s throat, and Tommy thinks vaguely that he must know that makes it easier. Then he kisses him, slow, sweet little kisses like he keeps getting distracted by Tommy’s mouth every time he goes to pull away.

Adam’s free hand, slick with lube, nudging his thighs apart should come as a surprise, but it doesn’t, and Tommy just lets him.  
After that, it shouldn’t be a surprise when those fingers find his hole, but Tommy still jumps.

“I got you,” Adam says into his mouth. He slides a leg over Tommy’s thigh and goes back to kissing him. He doesn’t do anything with the hand hovering near his ass, so Tommy almost forgets about it after a couple of minutes of really fucking awesome kissing.

Until Adam puts a finger into him. Tommy barely even notices it at first – it’s not like a finger is new to him, and he’s kind of distracted with Adam’s mouth and Adam’s hand, even though Adam is just holding on and not pressing.

He notices the second finger, though. He makes a sound into Adam’s mouth and slaps at his chest, trying to push him off. Adam just ignores him and keeps kissing him, though, and Tommy’s stupid slutty body opens for the second finger as easily as it did for the first.

Adam stops kissing him when he puts the third finger in. “Fuck,” he says, taking his hand off of Tommy’s throat and using it to grip his jaw and make him look at him. “Tommy, have you done this before?”

Tommy shakes his head, but he’s turning red and he can feel it.

“How many guys?” Adam demands, and he sounds irrationally jealous. Tommy shakes his head again, but it’s more disbelief than denial.

Adam grabs his throat again and fucks his fingers in at the same time. Tommy moans, the sound jerked out of him. “How many?” Adam asks again.

“None,” Tommy says. “None, I swear.” He reaches for Adam’s face clumsily and rubs his thumb across his cheekbone, collecting sweat and makeup.

Adam’s looking at him like he doesn’t believe him, though. “There was this girl,” he says, his voice vibrating against the hold Adam’s got on him. “She was into pegging.” He flushes with the memory of it. It’d been embarrassing at the time – still was – but it’d also been hot.

Tommy’s not ashamed to admit he liked it. He just doesn’t make a habit of going around and admitting he liked it, that’s all.

“Just her?” Adam asks, increasing the pressure on Tommy’s throat until it hurts. Tommy grabs Adam’s wrist, but he doesn’t pull.

He’s got a bad habit of doing that. “Just her,” Tommy wheezes, tears building in his eyes and threatening to spill over.

Adam considers him for a few more seconds while Tommy’s vision gets blurry and his mind starts to drift. It hurts, but it’s a shivery kind of hurt, one that makes him want to run away and expose his belly at the same time.

Then the grip loosens. “Pay attention,” Adam says, rubbing his fingers over the marks that he’s making on Tommy’s throat.

Tommy blinks wet eyes up at him. He’s trying, but it’s hard with Adam looming over him like that, touching Tommy in all of the right places. “Don’t zone out,” Adam says, taking his fingers out of Tommy’s ass.

Tommy makes this sound that’s almost a whimper and keeps staring at Adam. He doesn’t know what he’s trying to communicate, but Adam said to be quiet and pay attention, so that’s what he’s gonna do.

There’s the crinkling of the condom wrapper, and Tommy bites the inside of his lower lip and thinks about saying something. Something that would convince Adam to slow down, but then Adam would look at him like _that_ again, and Tommy doesn’t want that.

He doesn’t ever want that.

So he doesn’t say anything and then the hand Adam had on his throat leaves. Tommy turns his head to the side and stares at the table in the corner of the room. 

Adam sighs, the sound laced with irritation. “Tommy,” he snaps. Tommy swipes the back of his hand over his face and keeps staring at the wall. 

“Tommy,” Adam says again, gentler this time. “Okay,” he says. Tommy closes his eyes, and Adam’s fingers tilt his head enough for them to be kissing again.

And then Adam’s mouth is gone, and his hands are lifting Tommy’s hips. Tommy’s eyes fly open, fingers scrabbling at Adam’s shoulders as Adam pushes inside.

“Fuck,” Tommy says. “Fuck, get off of me, you fucking piece of shit, I don’t – ”

“Look at you taking it,” Adam murmurs, watching Tommy’s face. “So easy for me.” 

And Tommy’s body is taking that big dick, so easily he might’ve been made for this. For Adam. “Fuck you,” Tommy spits, his voice wavering.  
Adam just laughs. “Oh, baby, you know I would, but.” He sinks the rest of the way into Tommy’s body, hands still holding Tommy’s hips in place.

It doesn’t hurt. It burns a little, but it’s nothing major, and nothing Tommy can’t ignore in favour of the good. In favour of the way his body stretches around Adam, in favour of the way Adam’s looking at him like he’s the best thing to ever happen to him, in favour of the way that the head of Adam’s dick is nudged up against his prostate, sending shivers down his spine.

“You just opened up for me so easy,” Adam finishes. “All I have to do is sweet talk you a little, kiss you enough, and you just let me spread your legs.” 

Tommy’s face burns. Adam makes a noise in the back of his throat, pulls almost all the way out and thrusts back in. Tommy gasps, hands tightening on Adam’s shoulders. “So good for me,” Adam says, praising.

“Adam,” Tommy says, helplessly, pleadingly. Adam thrusts again.

“I know,” he says, leaning back and drawing Tommy with him, arranging Tommy’s legs around his hips. 

Then he puts a hand on Tommy’s throat and starts fucking him for real.

Tommy closes his eyes and thinks _finally_ , the thought desperate and relieved all at the same time.

He lets go of the tenuous hold he has on his control. Adam’s really doing him now – long, hard thrusts that hit Tommy’s prostate and make his dick jerk against his belly, short, sweet jabs that send shivers down his spine.

Adam presses his thumb into Tommy’s pulse point, and Tommy’s breathing turns even more ragged.

Adam’s fingers feel big on his throat, and for a second Tommy thinks about opening his eyes, looking at the expression on Adam’s face.

He doesn’t, mainly because he doesn’t know what he’ll see, lets himself float on the endorphins, lets himself shiver underneath Adam’s hands, on Adam’s dick.

“ – pretty for me, huh?” Adam says, stroking his fingers over Tommy’s throat. He thrusts in particularly hard, and Tommy’s not even done whimpering when he says, “look at me.”

He stops all the way inside, nudging his hips tight against Tommy’s ass. “Tommy,” he says, slipping the hand he has on Tommy’s hip around to his hole, feeling the stretch of muscle.

Tommy’s mouth opens – on a response, a gasp, a moan, he doesn’t even fucking know. “Tell me something, baby,” Adam says, amused, “do you think you’re going to come without looking at me?”

Tommy shakes his head a little and lets his bottom lip slide out from between his teeth. “Please,” he says, and fumbles his hand up to press Adam’s into his neck tighter. 

Adam snaps his hips twice, almost thoughtlessly. “Yeah, I know what you need,” he says, letting Tommy adjust his hold. 

Tommy opens his eyes a little. “There we go,” Adam murmurs, puts his other hand underneath Tommy’s shoulder and pushes him up, manhandling him into Adam’s lap. It makes the angle that much deeper, and Tommy sucks in a shallow breath, throat working against Adam’s hand.

The hand on Tommy’s shoulder joins the one on his neck, pressure increasing. Tommy’s body spasms, tightening on Adam’s dick, and the sound that Adam makes is desperate. He rolls his hips, and Tommy would help, he would, but he’s busy coming apart. 

Adam cuts off Tommy’s breathing until Tommy’s barely sucking in any air at all, and spots are dancing in front of his eyes. His blood’s roaring in his ears, and his fingertips are getting numb. Distantly, he thinks he can hear Adam talking, but he can’t tell what he’s saying.

He can’t get much leverage like this, so it feels like Adam’s pretty much just grinding his dick into Tommy, and it feels. Full. 

Adam’s kissing him, kind of, licking Tommy’s mouth, and he pulls Tommy down with the hands on his throat, leaving his dick pressing into that shivery little spot inside of him.  
Tommy starts coming, cheeks wet and hands clutching onto Adam’s arms again. It hurts, it does, but it’s the best kind of hurt – sweet, sharp pain and not enough oxygen and his head is fuzzy, but he doesn’t black out.

Not exactly, anyway. He loses focus on everything except the way that the pleasure mixes with the pain, and by the time he can see again, Adam’s coming, hands loose now and mouth just kind of pressed against Tommy’s.

“Fuck,” Adam says after a few minutes, laughing breathlessly into Tommy’s mouth. “You’re so fucking pretty, you have no idea.” He rubs his fingers over Tommy’s throat instead of letting go, and Tommy lets him. 

He’s pretty sure that Adam’s actually the only thing keeping him upright right now, anyway, it’s not like he could stop him.

Adam kisses him again, once, and then a couple more times because he can’t really help himself. “Look at you, all sweet and quiet,” he says, letting go of Tommy’s throat and tipping him backwards before easing his dick out. “Have to do this more often if this is the result.”

“Shh,” is the only response Tommy can manage, rolling onto his side away from Adam. He thinks hazily about making Adam get a cloth or something, but before he can make up his mind Adam’s settling down behind him, an arm over Tommy’s stomach.

And yeah, okay, that’s nice. Adam’s warm and Tommy gets cold during the night, and if he’s still sweaty, well, it’s not like Tommy isn’t, so. “Gonna get my dick into you again in the morning,” he says, nosing the skin behind Tommy’s ear, and he sounds happy, the smug fucker.

Like Tommy could have known he likes this. “Fuck off,” Tommy says, getting the words out with difficulty. His body wants about a year’s worth of sleep, but he can’t sleep until Adam knows that he’s a dick. “’m not your booty call.”

“Naw, sweetheart, I know. If you were my booty call I’d have to arrange meetings, but since you’re not, I can just get it any time I want.”

Tommy snuggles his head into the pillow and ignores him. He’s feeling too awesome to argue about this now. “I’m gonna want it a lot,” Adam says. He sucks a kiss into the skin behind Tommy’s ear. “Gonna want it in the morning. Gonna want it on the bus. Gonna want it in the shower. Gonna want it when we come off stage. Gonna want it at night. Gonna want it when we’re just sitting there – ”

Tommy elbows him. “Go the fuck to sleep,” he says. Adam catches his hand and tangles their fingers together.

“You gonna give it up to me?” he asks, quiet and intimate, right in Tommy’s ear. 

“Yeah, whatever,” Tommy grumbles, but he can’t stop from smiling, just a little.

“Yeah, baby,” Adam says, tone satisfied and superior at the same time. Tommy rolls his eyes and thinks to himself that he’s gonna have to deal with this shit day in, day out for the rest of the tour.

It doesn’t sound so bad.


End file.
